


Gap Year

by sugarby



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: Gon waves at them to get back on topic, "Guys, hello? Yeah, so I'm quitting my class. It's still early days anyway."Leorio explains with exhaustion in his tone, "In case you didn't know, that's for you to make up your mind, not drop out!"(a.k.a. Gon's decision to abandon his only class after a fateful meeting with Killua has Leorio despairing).





	Gap Year

**Author's Note:**

> A short something for all of us starting/returning to the school life. And, of course, good luck to us all! May your endeavours be successful and happy.
> 
> *In this fic, Gon and Leorio are half brothers with the same mom.

Gon's reconsidering—maybe thinking he should've kept his aspiration to himself.

It's a struggle just keeping his head upright in his hand, uninterested in his first class of the year. Even the lecturer isn't so enthused about presenting his slideshow, going through his photoset of creatures on a neighbouring continent at a _staggering_ speed.

His brother's words come to mind on cue, like the punch line to an ironic joke: _"If you're set on becoming a Hunter then you at least ought to know your way around the world."_ And that's a valid point. Bit far fetched, expecting him to known the entire layout of this planet, but overall it's solid advice. And he—his older brother, Leorio—has quite a comfortable life: about to graduate near the top of his class with a nice degree in medicine. Already owns a house in which the two of them and their friend, Kurapika, live in together like a small family.

If Gon wasn't so positive, optimistic ~~(and oblivious)~~ , the advice would sound somewhat condescending.

Of course he wants to be Hunter: licensed to travel anywhere for a multitude of reasons, and be in possession of _a lot_ of money (like, maybe, millions!). He's wanted this since he learned it's why his father left him. The free life was calling him, and Gon didn't want to be what tied him down anyway. Honestly, when most people turn their heads when they hear of the severe lack of responsibility from his father, Gon lights up, awestruck by how amazing it must be if it leads a man to leave his only child behind—convinced it must be worthwhile.

So sue him, Gon's a curious youth. But that curiosity now is being _hindered_ at the ripe age of sixteen. Why does he need to know about the entire world? Maps were invented for that very chore. Not that it lessens the amount of fun it takes of our exploring!

He doesn't know just how far he wants to take this hunter business. His school life started with wanting to experience firsts and make memories. After that? Nothing permanent. His future is long, clouded and unpaved.

Until it doesn't seem to be anymore. Until a boy who looks about his age, with snow-white hair and sapphire eyes, literally skates in to his life. Well, first he skates through the hallways without a care; a white blur like a fleeting dream that's close enough. Gon almost tumbles from his desk, fingers shaking in their grip on the table-edge, leaning so far back to keep seeing him.

The Geographical Studies class is ditched; Gon doesn't look back.

They spend the whole afternoon in each other's space like they were soulmates destined to meet; like jigsaw puzzles connecting. Even when they get to talking, even after Gon accidentally smashes a window when he fails to impress Killua with a cool trick on the skateboard and they run away, hand in hand, from an angry, old man, it's still only beginning.

 

* * *

 

Gon's announcement of absconding from his class comes over the breakfast table the next morning, "I'm quitting my class."

Leorio's contently drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper—as he does everyday—before that; before the drink burns his throat on its way out in a violent spray, and ink runs and smudges the paper on his lap. "What the hell?!" he questions about what he just heard and about his very reaction.

"What?"

"You can't just drop a class! Out of _nowhere_!"

"Well they're letting me." Gon reveals with a short shrug, "It's still pretty early anyway." What he's talking about is actually the generous time students are given to decide which classes they want to take and the direction they want to go in. It's not to dismiss schooling altogether.

Leorio already knew from a long time ago that he wanted to be a doctor. And the least he can do is help people free of charge—what, with the crappy kind of society the world lives in these days. Regarding that, he doesn't want his brother to end up in a tight spot where he can't take care of himself. "You haven't thought this through. Without school, you won't have any qualifications. And without those, you won't get job, so you won't have money."

Gon slurps up the last portion of his breakfast, "I can just live with you."

"The hell you can!" As much as Leorio loves his little brother, it wouldn't be right encouraging him to be dependant and a drop-out.

Kurapika, the third asset to make up the small family, emerges from his bedroom across from the dining area. Having heard enough of their conversation, he's confident to point out, "If you were listening, he never said he was dropping out, just dropping a class." He would've been useful about ten seconds ago but he meditates—as recommended—awhile after he wakes up. As tranquil as he looks, he has a mighty temper that's easy to set off, horrifying to face and difficult to put to rest. Tea is quite the little helper in doing so though, being poured into a small cup and its warmth breathing on to Kurapika's face just before he has his first sip of the morning. And it's like a spell, lifting his fatigue and steadily awakening him.

"Same difference." Leorio says. "When it's the _only_ class he signed up for!"

"Morning, Kurapika!" Gon pleasantly greets.

"Morning." Kurapika leans forward a bit, noticing a greasy discolouring, "What on earth is that on your teeth?"

"Noodles!"

"For breakfast?"

“Ran out of pop tarts.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.”

Leorio doesn't know how such a strange conversation is so ordinary to them. Meanwhile he's having a crisis—seems to always be the only person shouting and panicking about something now and then. "Kurapika, help me out. Tell Gon he can't do this!"

"He can. He's legally an adult."

"He's sixteen!"

" _Legally_ an adult."

Leorio makes a disgruntled face and waves Kurapika's technicality away.

Legally, too, Gon's allowed to drive, but there's not a comfortable bone in Leorio's body in regard to that.

Gon's hands would be on the wheel but his eyes would be on everything and anything that catches his attention—which is plenty.  Leorio imagines Gon sticking his head out the window while the cars backed up behind holler at him; not for lack of concentration but he'll be lost in fascination. He's the kind of person, anyway, who probably enjoys the journey move than getting there, likes putting one foot in front of the other and exploring. He's quite adventurous—not a bad trait for Hunters to have.

"Just tell him—"

Kurapika's tea still a ways to go before it's fully woken him up, "I'm not your secretary, Leorio. Open your mouth or leave the matter alone and drink your damn coffee."

"Someone's missed a couple more hours of sleep."

"I slept as well as I could with you snoring in the adjacent room."

"I don't snore!"

“Then you adopted a pig without my knowing."

Gon waves at them to get back on topic, "Guys, hello? Yeah, so I'm quitting my class. It's still early days anyway."

Leorio explains with exhaustion in his tone, "In case you didn't know, that's for you to make up your mind, not drop out!"

“Don't worry, we've got a plan!”

Kurapika blinks, Leorio gapes, and together they wonder, "We? Who's—"

The door knocks and they go quiet at its peculiar timing.

Gon chuckles, "I never got a chance to mention I invited a friend round for breakfast."

"Never got the chance, my ass." Leorio differs.

"I knocked but nobody came." In walks the kid from the previous day, the skater-boy who whisked Gon away, his skateboard is tucked under an arm with the hand pocketed. He casually waves with the other, unaffected by the tension of the room. "Yo."

"Sorry," Gon says with a meek, half embarrassed smile. "I'm still trying to persuade my brother. He and Kurapika here are my best friends so I need to—ow!"

Killua had harmlessly bopped him on the head, but the intention to knock sense in was there. "Idiot, you can't have more than one best friend. Best means superior to everyone else." With just a day of meeting and befriending Gon passing, he's intent on owning a very strong, near unbreakable relationship with him. It's obvious even if his cheeks weren't subtly reddening under his laid-back, cool persona.

"I should've known," Leorio stares at Killua and instantly distrusts him. White hair, skateboard. He's the poster-boy delinquent top schools try to warn off if they can't entice him with the opportunity to turn his life around like a 180 skateboard trick. "New friend, new plans to quit and suddenly I don't recognise my little brother!"

"So you saw the tattoo as well."

"What tattoo?!"

"Leorio, if you stop jumping to conclusions then you won't be so easy to fool." Kurapika suggests.

"Besides exploring, I want to understand Ging more.” Gon explains. “I want to know what made my father leave me to—”

“You mean _abandon_.”

Kurapika sighs. He can see where this is going. Where it's gone every time Ging's even mentioned. "Leorio—"

“ _No_ , Pika, Gon doesn’t need to see that deadbeat.”

Gon persists, “He’s been gone nearly all my life, I’m sure he’s got experience and stories to share!”

“He  _abandoned_ you. And I don’t see you looking to know more about our mother! She’s not around anymore but still!”

Gon frowns, “That wouldn’t make sense. Mito’s like our mom.”

“Oh yeah? Then I’ll say Kite’s like our dad!”

“Nah, he’s more like an uncle or big brother.”

“ _I’m_ your brother!”

“I’ve already made up my mind. I'm taking a gap year—”

“You haven’t even started classes properly! There can’t be any gap between nothing and nothing!”

“A _break_ then. We're gonna travel and meet people, do things and find ourselves. Maybe I’ll even find Ging along the way!"

Killua can see how much Gon's trying; how he's barely containing his eagerness and excitement to explore, and he sympathises, "Gon, don't bother. You can do what you want."

"The hell he can!" Leorio snaps. "Listen, kid, your parents might not bat an eyelid to you gallivanting around at the peak of your youth, but when Mito isn't around, Gon's wellbeing falls on me and the last thing I want is a broken or missing limb! Even if I am a Doctor!"

“You're not a doctor yet." Kurapika looks to Gon, "Gon, for Leorio's peace of mind, blink twice if Killua's forcing you to do this."

Gon doesn't blink "He isn't."

Kurapika turns to Leorio, "There you have it. We know you mean well but you have to respect Gon's decision. Sensible, if you ask me, to leave a class you feel isn't right for you than dedicate years of blood, sweat and tears just to regret it later. At sixteen, he should be chasing life and, if possible, enjoying himself."

Killua nods with an impressed smile, "I like him. He's cool."

Leorio rubs his temples, feeling he's losing a one-man battle. "Look, I understand you want to travel and do what all the other kids are doing nowadays," he glares at Killua who snorted when he only made himself sound older by excluding himself with the term 'kids' and saying 'nowadays'. "—but I _literally just_ paid the first instalment of your tuition!"

"I'll pay you back!"

"That's not the point. And anyway, with what job?!"

"Killua said—" Gon starts and Leorio sighs because he’s recently learned that any sentence that starts with a reference to that kid can't be good. "—that we can take whatever job's going when we're on the road!"

Leorio dry laughs, "On the road. Kurapika, you hear that? He's not even gonna have an address!"

“We can find hotels or something!”

“Yeah, 'cause that’s safe for kids.”

"I'm not a kid!"

"You're sixteen!"

Kurapika's patience is nearing the end; he says, in a tone coaxed from fury into calmness, "If you say that _one more time_ —"

"Gon, forget it. You don't need his opinion. It's your life. Do what you want." Just listening to someone tell a fellow 'millennial' what not to do brings Killua unhealthy memories of his dysfunctional family. The way his older brother kept eyes on him, how his mother ‘coddled’ him to the point where she'd lock him in his bedroom, crying and begging him not to leave. It took awhile for Killua to learn that it was emotional abuse and that he had to get out.

Gon has no idea about it, and so he can't fully understand. But in his relatively normal life, he's been loved and supported by his small family, and can't cast them aside just to satisfy his wants. "No! Leorio and Kurapika mean _everything_ to me!" maybe he hasn't told the two of them as much, by their surprised faces. Only because it's so natural to him. "If they aren't okay with me going then I can't just leave! I really wanna go out and see the world but not if I have to ignore their feelings!"

 _'That.'_ , Leorio thinks, _'Where was that sixteen years ago when Ging left with that same fire and passion in his eyes?'_ Leorio had been young at the time but understood that Gon was going to grow up without a father, and that he'd need to step up as the older brother. It was best, he and their Aunt thought, if Gon never saw Ging. But at the same time, it seemed inevitable he's grow up wondering.

But at least Gon's different.

Gon turns to Leorio with his hands together, _pleading_ , "I'll write to you all the time! I'll be careful and still have fun! I won't make you or Kurapika worry like crazy! I won't run off—"

"Alright."

"—With the circus!"

Leorio squints at Gon, who realises his last words and sheepishly grins. He sighs, “You’ll have to call up your schools and inform let them know, huh?”

“Killua doesn’t go to school.”

"Believe me, Gon, I'm not that surprised. Just don’t be lead astray by this kid.”

Killua smirks, “Too late~" Killua's lips thin out into a mischievous smirk, "We busted some dude’s window earlier. It was epic!"

“And an accident!” Gon adds, and hopes that if he smiles enough they'll be forgiven.

Leorio sighs.

Kurapika inquires, "So where will be traveling to first? Do you know?”

Killua answers, “We were thinking of hitchhiking with the nastiest looking dude with several sexual assault charges and hooking up with a bunch of vagabonds to protest against oppression and conspiracies.”

Silence.

Gon grins as wide as he can, his charm, pulling Killua out of the room with him, “Thanks again, Leorio, Kurapika! I’m gonna pack and figure it all out!”

Leorio brings his coffee to his lips for a sip but pauses, thoughtful. “Should we go take a gap year too?”

“I still have another year to go and you’re about to graduate." Kurapika reminds him, "Plus we already know what we want to do career wise, so it’d be more like a vacation, I suppose."

Leorio nods. That doesn’t sound all too bad actually. Sun, sand, crystal water, top rated hotel with fine dining, nice music, and the best company. “So, uh…” His sip of his drink is unnecessary and long, stalling for time. Trying to diminish the noticeable heat coming into his cheeks because it's difficult, sometimes, not to stare at Kurapika. He clears his throat, "Wanna go?"

“With you?”

“Who else?!”

"People usually take vacations to find peace and _escape_ loud annoyances."

"Fine, leave it then!"

Kurapika shakes his head—as he often does when engaging with Leorio's immaturity. "It just seemed worthwhile mentioning it, that's all. I think we'd have a nice time together."

" _Thank you_."

"Just know I'll have to smother you if your snoring keeps me up."

Leorio usually would've bristled like a cat, awkwardly arched with his frustration visibly vibrating, but he's known Kurapika long enough to foresee the cheeky smile that comes—and that's where it began for Leorio: with that arrogant but nevertheless kind smile.


End file.
